


Eden Club Valentine's Special

by curiumKingyo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sloppy Seconds, Top Hank Anderson, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, a little criying and comfort, android genitals Connor, sex worker roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Hank doesn't want to spend Valentine's alone, so he purchases the Eden Club Valentine's Special to enjoy the night.





	Eden Club Valentine's Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachtipple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/gifts).



Hank stops in front of the door and checks the number on his phone, satisfied that the brass digits match the ones on his screen. He presses his thumb to the panel by the door and in few seconds it flashes green and grants him entrance. The lights are on in the bedroom, pink and blue casting hazy shines and soft shadows across the furniture, walls and, most importantly, the three occupants on the center of the room.

The three androids are wearing silk robes with the Eden Club logo embroidered on their chests, and they stand perfectly still by the bed, just their eyes following Hank as he gets closer. The human feels his blood running faster as he stands in front of them.

“Aren't you beautiful?” He asks, gently caressing their faces, one by one. “Well, I did ask for the prettiest boys they have.”

Two of the androids are strikingly similar, different versions of the same model, the third is shorter and rougher around the edges but just as handsome. Hank starts by the one on the right, cups the droid's face on a big palm and runs his thumb across his lower lip.

“What's your name, babe?”

“Nines, sir.”

“Odd name,” Hank comments with a smile. Being called sir gives him an unexpected chill.

“I am an RK900 model, sir,” he explains. “Nines, for short.”

Hank continues his gentle exploration of the android's face and neck. His skin is soft and warm and he has sparse moles and beauty spots across his handsome features. Hank's hands finally rest on the silk neck of his short robe.

“Show me what you got under this, Nines.”

Hank feels a ripple going down the android's synthetic skin before he obeys. Nines unravels the belt across his waist and lets the robe fall to the floor. Hank whistles, impressed.

Nines is the tallest and broadest one, the little dots on his face spread down his chest and arms. He is wearing a light blue lace bralette that emphasizes how full his pecs are and matching high waisted panties that do a terrible job of hiding his long and slender cock.

Hank softly kisses his lips before moving on to the next android.

“How about you, doll?” Hank brushes a stray curl of hair away from the android's face. “What's your name?”

“It's Connor, sir,” he says, his brown eyes fluttering closed as Hank caresses his face gently.

“That's a nice name, but how about I call you 'doll' tonight, hmm?”

Connor practically purrs and nods enthusiastically. “Yes, sir.”

“You are very beautiful, doll,” Hank says, giving emphasis to the pet name just to feel Connor vibrating under his hand. An android with a praise kink? Those developers are going the distance!

“Why don't you remove this robe so I can get a better look at you, gorgeous?”

Connor obeys instantly. The robe falls silently around him and Hank's eyes get glassy with lust as he sees what's underneath. Connor has even more of those charming beauty spots than Nines, his build is more slender and he is an inch or so shorter than the more advanced model. He is wearing a white ribbed corset that makes his waist criminally narrow and a pair of silk stockings so thin they are barely visible.

He isn't wearing any underwear, but he quite doesn't need to. Connor is equipped with a non-human set of genitals, a new fad that is making the clients of venues such as the Eden Club go crazy. Despite the lack of any obvious genital, Connor's crotch plate is far from uninteresting - there is a subtle texture across the mound, soft frills, and ribbed sections.  It doesn't have any opening or passage to allow penetration but the surface was carefully designed to bring pleasure to humans of any gender. 

Hank can't help running a finger down the maze of sensors and texture. Connor shivers visibly and a tiny, glitchy sound escapes his lips.

“Beautiful,” Hank breathes. “But how can I know when you're coming, doll?”

“It produces lube, sir,” Connor explains, a faint blue blush rising to his cheeks. “It will overflow and spill when I orgasm.”

“Lovely,” just like he had done before, Hank places a soft kiss upon Connor's lips before moving on to the next android.

The last one is of a very different model, shorter and sturdier than the other two with grey-green eyes and an odd scar across his nose. When Hank touches his face his skin is not as soft as Nines’ and Connor’s but it is notoriously warmer under the prickly stubble on his chin and cheeks.

“And what is your name, sweetheart?”

“Gavin,” the android replies, short and dry.

“No ‘sir’?” Hank smirks when the android furrows his brows and steals a quick glance at his companions. “You are so pretty, but it seems like we have a bad boy here, is it right?”

“Gavin, _sir_ ,” he rectifies, annoyed, and Hank laughs in reply, feeling his cheek grow hot.

“I like bad boys,” Hank says, “will you be a bad boy for me tonight, Gavin?”

The android’s response is a muffled groan that sounds like  _ fuck  _ and Hank is more than satisfied by it. Hank tugs the belt on Gavin’s robe but doesn’t unravel it.

“You will take this off for me or I’ll have to do it myself?”

Gavin averts his eyes, LED pulsing a rapid blue on his temple, pink rising to his cheeks.

“Whatever,” he murmurs, making Hank grin in response.

The belt slips open easily, the silk extra smooth and a little cold on Hank’s grasp. When the front of the robe falls open Gavin quickly tosses it away with very little grace. His personality is odd for a pleasure model and Hank has the sneaking suspicion that this isn’t his original function. With the growing market of android fuckers, the need for different bodies and looks and demeanors has caused many non-pleasure bots to be repurposed. Maybe Gavin is one of them. Hank just hopes he can make the night pleasant for him, androids might not be real people but Hank knows when they are enjoying themselves and he doesn’t have as much fun when they are not.

Under the robe, Gavin is a tanned mass of compact muscle. His arms are strong and defined and Hank sees the definition of his abdominal muscles under the silvery gray silk babydoll he is wearing. Hank lifts the frilly hem of the babydoll to reveal a tiny pair of thongs.

His fingers skim up the muscled stomach until his palm covers the front of the small underwear. Gavin gasps a little when Hank gently grinds his heel against the volume under the soft silk. Hank is surprised at how wet the panties are when he pulls his hand away.

“Little messy down there, hun?” Hank teases, fingers tugging the strings of the thong but not pushing them down. “May I look what you got here, babe?”

A visible shiver runs down Gavin's hot skin and he licks his lips before nodding shyly. Hank is charmed by this android, an odd mix of rude and coy. He does seem to be affected by Hank's touch, so the human hopes he will be able to give him pleasure as well.

Hank pulls the thong away and smiles as he sees a chubby dick nestled amidst carefully trimmed pubic hair and shiny slick already dripping from the dark pink lips of his pussy. He gently runs a finger down the mess between Gavin's legs, sees his abdomen tighten as he fights a moan.  His fingertip returns lightly coated on the slick and he spreads it on Gavin's lips before kissing him as well.

Satisfied with his company for the night Hank steps back to take a look at the complete set.

“Look at my handsome boys,” he says. “All different, all beautiful and perfect. I will make you all happy tonight.”

“We are here to make you happy, sir,” Connor chirps in, all smiles. Hank feels oddly enamored of this group.

“Well, you may start by helping me get out of these clothes,” Hank opens his arms, gesturing at his heavy jacket.

Connor smiles and quickly springs into action, closely followed by Nines. Hank isn’t surprised when Gavin stays in place for a long few seconds before moving, eyes held defiantly high. Nines has taken off his jacket and is setting it on a hook by the door. Connor is plucking his buttons open and Gavin, still looking all too proud, kneels before him to unfasten and remove his boots.

Together they make quick work of Hank’s clothes and the human is more than a little proud at their reaction when he is finally nude. He knows how impressive his cock is, it has been a matter of pride for all his life. But to have professionals, android or otherwise, gape like this? Best ego boost one can afford.

After they finish undressing Hank the three androids return to their original positions by the bed. Hank gets closer, a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Nines,” he says, kissing the android, slow and sweetly. “Thanks, doll,” he kisses Connor next, just as softly. “Thanks, Gavin.”

He goes for a simple, sweet kiss, but Gavin seems to have his own agenda. As soon as Hank presses their lips together Gavin dives in, his hands rest upon Hank’s chest for a second before he slides them up around his neck, using them to tug the tall human closer. Hank smirks and allows Gavin the upper hand for barely a second before he takes control.  His arms close around Gavin’s waist and he starts to lick into his mouth like he is starving.

Gavin moans, weakly, and his grip around Hank’s neck tightens up as Hank hefts him up and lays him down on the bed. Hank fits between his legs and deepens the kiss even further, sucking his bottom lip and worrying it with his front teeth. Gavin is panting and shivering under Hank’s bigger weight and strength.

Hank slides his hands up his body, feeling his hot skin and hard muscles under the slippery babydoll. Every bit of him is perfectly engineered, the hairs, scars, the shivers and goosebumps rising on the trail of Hank’s hands. Gavin’s dick is hard between them and Hank gently fondles it, rubbing Gavin’s slick up and down in maddeningly slow and light touches.

The bed dips on each side as Nines and Connor sit beside them. Their eyes, blue and brown, are transfixed, barely blinking as they watch Hank kissing and fondling Gavin hungrily. When Hank pulls away Gavin's lips are bright red, his cheeks a deep pink and eyes glassy and unfocused.

Connor gently touches Gavin's leg, fingers trailing up the tight muscles, rubbing soothing circles on his thigh. Nines does the same on this arm, caressing his shoulder and neck softly.

“Isn't he beautiful?” Hank enquires and both Connor and Nines agree, nodding and cooing praises.

Hank's hand runs up Gavin's inner thighs until it reaches the wet lips of his pussy. His fingers glide up and down the hot, slick opening, thumb gently teasing at his dick. Gavin lays between them, prone and breathing hard, eyes rolling up as his android companions lean down to press kisses to his shoulders and neck.

Gently, Hank slides one finger inside him. Gavin gasps, fingers curling on the bed sheets as Hank carefully wiggles his finger deeper and deeper. Gavin is pliant and so very hot around Hank's thick digit and he makes the sweetest sounds when Hank curls his finger just so.

“That's it,” Hank announces, “I've made my decision. I'm going to fuck this handsome boy here,” and he rips a moan out of Gavin for emphasis.

Connor and Nines, laid by Gavin's sides and previously occupied with kissing him, look up at Hank visibly concerned by this decision.

“What about us, sir?” Nines asks voice cool despite the yellow LED blinking on his temple.

Hank smiles fondly and, after carefully extracting his finger from Gavin, beckons the two other androids up. They rise up quickly and kneel by Hank's side, Connor's brown eyes big and shiny with adoration.

“I said I'd made all of you happy tonight, didn't I?”

Connor and Nines nod, and Nines blushes a soft blue as if ashamed that he had doubted Hank's intentions. Hank is not upset though, and he proves so by deeply kissing Nines, clean hand wrapped in the back of his neck to hold him at the perfect angle. He thoroughly explores Nines’ mouth, licks and nips at every hidden spot until his lips are tinted Thirium blue from the abuse.

When he steps back Nines is flustered and his eyes are half-lidded and unfocused. Adorable.

“And I also have something for you,” Hank says turning to face Connor. He brings his hand up to the android's mouth and smears Gavin's slick across his lips.

Connor groans as he practically swallows Hank's fingers. He sucks and licks, cleaning the translucent liquid as well as exploring the taste of Hank's skin underneath. Once his hand is relatively clean, Connor’s saliva aside, Hank cups the android's face and brings him in for a deep, sweet kiss. Connor melts under his touch and when they finish his face is all a lovely pastel blue.

“We will all have fun tonight,” Hank assures them once more. “See, Nines, I believe Gavin could use some stretching before I go in.”

Both androids shiver when Hank speaks. He places his hand, light and warm, over Gavin's dick and pussy, the other he cups over Nines’ cock.

“Do you think you can do this for me? Your cock is just the perfect size to open him up nice and slow so I can slip in afterward.”

“Yes, sir,” Nines replies, eagerly.

“Do you like the idea, Gavin?” Hank asks, grinding the heel of his hand on Gavin's dick. “Do you want Nines to fuck you open and wet for me? You've seen my cock, it's not an easy one to handle.”

“I can do it,” Gavin says, clearly more bravado than actual confidence.

Hank continues playing with his dick, using his own slick to smooth the friction.

“I know, you're a bad boy after all, but you need to play for the team. Nines deserves some fun too, don't you think?”

“If you insist,” Gavin says but his body relaxes as Hank steps away from the bed, only to be replaced by Nines.

“Connor, doll, I could use some help to keep my cock warm and wet,” Hank says, sitting on an armchair next to the bed.

Connor doesn't need to be told twice. He kneels in front of Hank and promptly starts to lick and kiss his cock. Hank lays a hand on top of his head but doesn't push, just relaxes with his fingers tangling on the soft brown hair.

On the bed, Nines has taken his cock out of his lacy underwear. It is long and beautiful, the head blue because of the flow of Thirium. CyberLife made an outstanding job on his genitals, which raises some questions about the company's priorities, but at the moment Hank could care less. Nines is teasing Gavin's slick entrance, running the fat head of his cock across the shiny, dark red lips before pressing in slowly.

He inches in carefully and both he and Hank are transfixed by Gavin's reaction. His mouth falls open, eyes fluttering closed as little, broken breaths escape his lips. The LED on his temple remains blue and steady, though.

Nines leans forward when he finally bottoms out. He buries his face on the crook of Gavin's neck, where he plants kisses and more kisses. He murmurs something in Gavin's ear, but the words are lost to the other occupants of the room. Gavin nods and wraps his arms and legs around Nines, bringing him as close as their physical bodies could.

They start a rhythm. Nines grinds, deep and slow, his hips making a wet sound against the slicked skin between Gavin's thighs. Gavin's fingers are digging into Nines’ skin, hard enough that some flashes of his white chassis peek under the bitten nails. Nines moans, softly and low - not much of a showrunner it seems. Gavin, on the other hand, whimpers and moans freely, swearing and cursing when Nines hits the best spot within him.

Hank's cock is impossibly hard. How could it not? The show on the bed is top quality, no porn, no matter how expensive or professional, could compare to it. Connor's mouth, warm and wet and absurdly comfortable around him isn't helping things any.

On the bed, Gavin gently pushes Nines away. The taller android's bulk was a bit too heavy for Gavin to bear comfortably. While it's a shame, it also gives Hank an idea.

“Come up here, doll,” he calls, tugging Connor up by the hair. He spins Connor around and sits him on his lap so the two of them could watch the action on the bed. He holds Connor's cinched waist and slips a hand between Connor's legs and is happily surprised to find his odd non-human genitals pleasantly wet and warm. He runs his fingers through the delicate frills as he speaks.

“Don't you think Gavin's cock looks unbearably lonely?”

Connor shivers as Hank scraps a nail on a particularly sensitive spot. He nods enthusiastically, practically bouncing on Hank's lap.

“I think you should go there and let him fuck you,” Hank says, nonchalant, as Connor squirms on his lap just as much as Gavin is squirming on the bed. “Would you like that, doll?”

“Yes,” Connor replies immediately. “Yes, sir.”

Hank smiles, satisfied, and lightly slaps Connor's butt to put him in motion. The android climbs onto the bed and is eagerly welcomed by the other two. He straddles Gavin's hips, one knee on each side, his silk stockings gliding over Gavin's slick skin. He kisses his lips as he daintily sits down on Gavin's hard dick, the frills of his plate caressing Gavin's chubby t-dick.

They kiss for a while, Nines holds Connor's waist to help him balance when he starts to grind the ribbed section of his crotch plate against Gavin's dick. Gavin, who had been squirming and moaning a lot so far, turns into a veritable mess as Connor combines his efforts with Nines.

Connor stands upright once more and Nines hugs him from behind. They move together, Nines’ cock pistoning in and out of Gavin in the same rhythm as Connor grinds the wet and soft texture of his sex against Gavin's dick.

Gavin feels like he's floating. The soft and slick texture of Connor's genital set caresses his dick in maddening waves. It's a feeling unlike hands or lips or toys and in tandem with Nines’ thrusts, it is a perfect combination for a quick and devastating orgasm.

“I'll need some extra lubrication as well,” Hank calls from the armchair, one hand lazily playing with his big cock. “Make sure to come inside him, both of you, please.”

“Yes, sir!” Connor and Nines answer in unison.

Connor turns his face a bit in order to invite Nines for a kiss. The two RK models look obscenely good together, their chemistry (programming?) makes them look like old lovers, perfectly aware of each other's preferences. They are also pretty rare models, their faces not something you see every day on street. It definitely adds to their allure.

Connor holds up a hand and his skin peels off, revealing the white acrylic underneath. Nines responds in kind and they hold their bare hands, exchanging information and impressions, closing a circle of pleasure between themselves. Hank had seen androids interfacing before but never in this context and he can't deny that the idea is appealing. To feel both for you and your partner, have a complete image of what is happening at any given moment? Beautiful.

The two are so deep in their connection that when Nines’ hips stutter and plaster against Gavin's pussy it is Connor who screams his orgasm. Nines thrusts in small, aborted circles, free hand gripping Gavin tightly against himself. The taller android seems stuck on that loop of pleasure and it takes him several moments to let go of both Gavin and Connor.

Nines’ orgasm helps Connor achieve his own. The shorter RK shivers and hides an explosive moan on Nines’ arm and Hank sees, even from the distance, as a fresh wave of slick washes down between his legs and over Gavin's quivering stomach.

They spend a few seconds there, slowly rocking back and forth, sharing the last threads of pleasure from their orgasm. Nines helps Connor move off Gavin and lay him down on the bed. After Connor is well placed and had already latched onto Gavin's side, nuzzling his shoulder softly, Nines moves as well.

He is careful to keep most of his come inside, even pushing a few stray drops between those soft wet lips. He lays down on the other side, lazily running his fingers through Gavin's damp hair.

Finally, Hank kneels by the door of the bed, and stays there, just watching the sweet scene before him. Gavin, still shivering and blushing, sandwiched between the RKs. Connor and Nines are peppering kisses over his warm skin, caressing the dark scars on his chest through the silky babydoll.

“You are such good boys,” Hank praises, smiling softly. “But you didn't do as I told you to, doll.”

Connor looks up at him, surprised at being called out.

“Sir?”

“Where did I ask you to come?”

Connor blushes pale blue as he recognizes his mistake.

“Inside, sir.”

“Exactly. But don't worry, I'm not upset,” his voice is calm and comforting and Connor sits up to rest his cheek on Hank's extended hand. “I just want you to come here and fix this. Can you do it for me, doll?”

“Yes, sir!”

Connor wastes no time. He swiftly repositions himself and starts to gather the thick slick spread across Gavin's crotch and lower stomach. Once his fingers are loaded with it he gently pries Gavin's pussy open and smears the slick inside him.

Gavin whimpers at the touch. Connor is being careful but Gavin is a little sore and a little too close to orgasm. Connor continues his task, with Nines caressing Gavin's body and whispering sweet nothings on his ear.

Suddenly a light sob escapes Gavin, his body coiling with a hiccup. The three other occupants of the room stop dead on their tracks as they see tears growing on Gavin's eyes.

“Gav, babe, are you okay? What happened?” Nines asks, frantic. His LED is spinning red and he is holding Gavin's face with impossibly tender hands.

Connor stops stuffing his come back into Gavin and starts to gently rub his legs, soothing and comfortable. “Do you need a break, Gav?” He asks, concern clear on his voice.

“It's… it's just so good,” Gavin hiccups, shutting his eyes tightly to avoid spilling more tears.

Hank leans over him, pushes some hair away from his face and tucks it behind his ear. Gavin slowly opens his eyes to meet Hank's. They stare at each other for a long while.

“Do you need to stop, babe?” He asks, sweet and worried. Gavin shakes his head in a negative. “Do you _want_ to stop?”

“No, keep going, please!”

Hank leans down and kisses him gently, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

“Can I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Gavin replies breathlessly.

Hank carefully returns to his place between Gavin's legs. With his natural lubrication, added to Nines’ and Connor's slick and come, there is more than enough lubrication to ease Hank's slide in. He bottoms out easy and slow, holding Gavin's legs up carefully. Connor and Nines continue gently caressing Gavin's upper body. They alternate between kissing Gavin and sharing kisses between themselves.

Hank sets an easy rhythm, not too deep but enough to stretch and massage the perfect spot inside him. The moment is tender, all four of them sharing praises and touches. Nines carefully jerks Gavin's dick as Connor holds Hank's hand, his skin peeled off regardless of the impossibility of interfacing.

Gavin comes first, shaking weakly and moaning against Nines’ neck. Hank follows suit, the tight squeeze and extra lubrication of Gavin's orgasm setting him off like a firework. He stays inside for a while, absentmindedly rubbing circles on Gavin's thigh and squeezing Connor's hand tightly.

When he pulls back a rush of come and lube follows, drips between his legs and soaks through the bed. Hank rearranges them on the bed, taking the middle spot and cradling Gavin against his chest. Connor and Nines close in, one on each side, their faces resting on Hank's shoulders.

“How are you, babe?” Connor asks, running his fingers through Gavin's hair.

“Good,” he slurs, “very good.”

Nines smiles and plucks the fake LED that is already falling off Gavin's temple. He places the device on the nightstand before returning his attention to his lovers.

“Was it as good as you imagined?”

“Better,” Gavin replies with an airy voice. He yawns deeply, nuzzling against Hank's large and furry chest.

“You were wonderful, Gav,” Hank praises him, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Did we hurt you?”

“Little sore,” he says, “but not hurt.” 

Hank smiles and yawns as well, shifting down on the mattress to get more comfortable.

“When do we need to leave the room?” Hank asks.

“Just tomorrow,” Connor replies, “until noon.”

Hank smiles. “So we have plenty of time to sleep, right Gav?”

Gavin's only reply is a mumbled agreement, his eyes already closed and breathing growing deeper. The other three smile fondly at him.

“Con, get me the comforter, please,” Hank asks as he cuddles Gavin closer his chest. “Nines, the lights, please.”

“You're getting too used to giving orders,” Connor says, humor on his tone.

“I can't get out of here anytime soon,” Hank argues, making a show of pointing at Gavin's sleeping form.

Connor and Nines do as Hank had asked them. Connor tucks them in before slipping under the comforter to cuddle the humans. Nines follows suit, in the dark room only his LED can be seen approaching the bed. He climbs on the other side, effectively caging Hank and Gavin between two pairs of android arms.

“Did you boys enjoy the night?” Hank asks once they are all comfortably tucked in.

“Yes!” Connor replies with enthusiasm. “It was the best Valentine's we've had.”

“I agree,” says Nines. “Role-playing was an unusual suggestion but I must admit Gavin had an amazing idea this time.”

“You make it sound like I never have good ideas,” Gavin groans sleepily, causing the three to snort laughter in reply.

“It's not that you  _ never _ have good ideas,” Nines says, kissing the tip of Gavin's nose.

“It's just that ideas aren't your forte,” completes Connor.

Gavin groans in protest and Hank smooches him protectively.

“Down, you two,” he says with a smirk. “He's done very well for us. We had a lovely night because of him. You should thank him.”

“Thank you, Gav,” Connor says promptly, lightly biting Gavin's shoulder and soothing the sting with a kitten lick.

“Thanks, babe,” Nines follows through, reaching in the dark to kiss Gavin's cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin says, glad that the darkness is hiding his blush. “Thank me again after I wake up.”

Hank and Gavin can't see in the dark, which means they don't see the malicious smirk Connor and Nines share over their human lovers.

“Don't worry, babe, we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, peachtipple!  
> Your request gave me way too much freedom, in the end I couldn't focus on something simple and this Frankenstein of a fic came to be. I tried to add as many requests as possible, I hope the final result makes you happy.  
> Happy Valentine's!


End file.
